warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Lepido
Life before Warehouse Tyler tried to fit in...but artifacts kept 'finding' him. By the time he was eleven, his dad had come into contact with an artifact that made his dad abusive and wound up getting his dad sent to prison while Tyler and his mom moved to Tallahassee, Flordia. Things didn't change though. At every school, an artifact reared its head in to screw with him. A girl once wore Abigail William's Broach that instilled a heighten sense of panic in the school which backfired on Tyler when during a game of 'Assassin', when the fake bomb he had made to eliminate the competition was mistaken for real. Needless to say he was kicked out. At another school, Martin Luther King Jr.'s microphone showed up during the school talent show that Tyler was in charge of, and the sound waves wound up carrying chairs across the gym. Tyler was held responsible. While he doesn't talk about it much, there was a brief stint that Tyler acted in local musical productions in hopes of making a better rep sheet for him, and for a while it worked, he was in several musicals ranging from 'State Fair' to 'Hello Dolly' to 'Fiddler on the Roof'. Sadly, it all came to an end during 'The Sound of Music' when there was an incident of "sonic yodeling". Needless to say, a prince on a bridge wasn't needed any more. The last school he was kicked out of prior to the Warehouse was a bunch of Hunington's Green Army Men...Tyler still can't talk about it personally...something about an English teacher using a yardsick as a bayonet... The one thing that conect each of these event was that no matter how much he tried to explain, Tyler just knew who the items belonged to. Naturally, no one believed him. Warehouse After getting kicked out of every school in the county in Florida, Tyler got an invite to South Dakota and a Greyhound bus ticket. Since there weren't any other choices left, Tyer packed his bags and headed out to Univille, South Dakota. When he arrived, he met Bri Rependata and Matt Sordens who both had recived identical invitations. It wasn't until Leena introduced herself to the unsuspecting teens that Tyler's life was turned upside down. They had been contacted by Leena to form a team of Warehouse consultants called H.A.R.P. (Historical Arifact Recovery Personal) to SBT artifacts around the globe with their inernational immunity. In the Warehouse, It turned out that the three teen were 'aurally linked' to artifacts, causing artifacts to be 'attracted' to them. They also could negate 90% of the downsides of most artifacts as well as each holding a unique ability. Tyler's was that he could tell the origin of an artifact by a mere glance. This later proved to be a boon to the team when the three of them were sent to recover Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera. When not working in the Warehouse or collecting artifacts, he works for IKEA as a Customer Assistance phone rep. When he overheard new agent Alexis Fosset make a comment about IKEA on his first day, Tyler couldn't help but laugh to himself. Quotes *"I can think of few places where you can shove that Vettre" :: -Before hanging up on a disgrunteled IKEA customer *"Paso Doble...Salsa...Flamenco...Tango..." (Bri and Matt stare at him) "What? I've watched 16 of Dancing with the Stars." :: -''Leave It On The Dancefloor'', when taking Matt's place in a dance contest *"You could have told us about your metal fillings before he used you as grapeshot!" :: "How was I supposed to know the guy would sneak up behind me?" :: -''Haywire'', to Matt when shelving Orsted's Compass Artifact Usage As part of H.A.R.P., Tyler was allowed to bring three artifacts with him on missions. Tyler commonly packs: *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *NERF's Prototype Recon *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case (used once) *Bass Reeve's Marshal Badge *State vs. Bonner Cap Gun (replacement for Recon) *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *Fighting Foodon's Meat Ticket (replacement for Paintbrush) Trivia *Avid fan of Dancing With The Stars, has watched all 15+ seasons *In 'Outpost 13', it is revealed that his D&D form is a Pantherborn Inventor named Jazari. *Currently, he is the one of the few Warehouse Personnel who actually works for a large corperation when not on the clock. **While he has shown tremendious patience with IKEA customers, it's not uncommon to hear him engaged in a shouting match over the phone with said customers. ***In spite of this, he is one of the best customer service people IKEA has. *Tends to cite Joss Wheadon as the 'Modern Father of Artifact Creation' in the last 20 years for all his movie, web series, and TV work... **"Damn you Joss Wheadon" Tends to be his go to swear *Inner animal spirit is a Lion as demonstrated when under the effects of Fred Patten's Glasses *Can potentially be blackmailed by Nikki and Felix for...certain reasons **Currently, he and Felix have been holding an inside joke of sending each other cheeky outfits for birthdays and Christmas. *His surname "Lepido" is a shortened version of the term "Lepidoptera", the order to which moths and butterflies belong. **This is a reference to the story "Moths Shall Play", the debut of the agents of H.A.R.P., as well as his relationship with Bri Rependata, whose surname also relates to moths. Artifacts Recovered *Brutus's Dagger *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Christopher Reeves's Superman Cape *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Wes Craven's Freddy Kruger Glove *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Hero's Aeropile *Kunoichi Tanto *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Daggers of Bast *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Timberwolf (Unreleased NERF Max Force blaster) *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *'Magic Mike' Artifact that he refuses to talk about Consultant Tyler Lepido Category:Affectos Category:Characters Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:H.A.R.P.